The Search of Skarmery
by MistariaPotter
Summary: DISCLAIMER: DONT OWN ANYTHING! May and Drew had became pokemon coordinaters, and are now off to a suspensing adventure for the search of this ancient pokemon, the Skarmery. suck at summaries, but read it anyway. fluff, nice parings. to me anyway
1. Chapter 1

A severe story of fantasy, adventure, and romance

Chapter 1: The Burning city

Specks of the petals saturated through the black night, sounds of the rustling leaves and the whooshing wind filled the air. The dark blurry sky was layered with bloated clouds. The scent of the aromatic flowers bloomed with the breezy gust. All was dark except the unnatural light glowing from the Pokemon Gym Center.

Inside the Gym, a male figure with light green hair and dark green eyes stood beside a blossoming pink bud. The bud began to transform as the sparkling dust showered over it, the bud altered as its petals began to appear letting out a beautiful Roselia. There was a knock on the door, and the green haired figure quickly hushed its pokemon back to its pokeball and disappeared out the back door...

On a bright dazzling day, a brown haired girl with a red ban on her head sat on the pale green grass as her Balbasaur cheerfully used vine wipe plucked leaves off the tree. The sky was clear, and the clouds drifted above, this brown haired female named May, and her immature Balbasaur lay on the grassy plains as they enjoyed the soft gusty wind that traveled in the air. As May rested, she caught sight of a green haired figure staggering across the plain. She squinted her eyes to narrow her gaze, and quickly realized that she knew that person. May rose from her resting place and raced toward this green haired male. "Hi Drew!" she shouted as she reached the boy. Panting, May received greet from Drew. May and Drew staggered on top of the grass plains, with Balbasaur following closely behind. They increased the pace when their nostrils sensed burning fire. Flames crackled and fires burned as the pair arrived at the location of the burning scene. This small town lit up that night, what used to be a fine Petalburg City was now burning its way into ash. People were screaming and craving for help as May stood helplessly beside Drew, tears filled her gaze as it surged down the side of her pale face. Everywhere screams and smokes filled the heated air as dozens of people ran for their lives, all seeking escape. Balbasuar realized that they were in terrible situation, and sended himself back into his pokeball. The fire burned without mercy, until the smell of burning flesh triumphed over the heated air.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Good news and bad news

What used to be the fine Petalburg City had now distorted into colorless ashes. May and Drew had waited until the last crackling fire had died down. May's eyes were swollen from the stinging tears that had poured down her cheeks, Drew stood beside May, staring at her, while he vulnerably tried to comfort her without success. As Drew looked around at the debris, something glimmered and caught his eyes. He left May to search for that shimmering entity. It was a peice of aluminum, no part of it was harmed by fire, words were printed on it stating clearly: YOUR FATHER IS ALIVE, AS MY CAPTIVE. BRING ME SKARMERY'S BLOOD, AND I SHALL SET HIM FREE. Drew wondered about the piece for a moment, and hesitated. Was this written for May or for me, Drew thought. He pondered on this question for a few minutes before returning back to May, he then confirmed that the piece was for May and showed it to her. At first, she was astounded, but as she raised her head and stared into Drew's dark green eyes she grew more mature, and from then on, Drew knew May was determined to obtain Skarmery's blood and save her father.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: First Step

The journey for Skarmery began as May and Drew tore their gaze off the lifeless of the Petalburg City, and took their first step away from it. May was as cheerful as ever, she knew there was hope and she would risk anything to get it. The sun settled behind the mountains and the dark blue color of the night sky showered over the shininess of the sun. The shadows of the trees emerged as Drew and May ambled pass, the sounds of the dried leaves lightly rustled under the shoes of the pair. Dark dim clouds floated leisurely above them, causing sprinkles of rain to tickle their skin. They dashed into the first cave they saw, and spent their night there.


	4. Chapter 4

May was so enjoying the sleepy hug of Drew...that she felt nothing else existed. She felt like missing him was like hell for the past few months...but being this close with him was like pure heaven. She dreamt about him every single night, desired and wished to be near him...to touch his face...and to have her hands in his glowing, wavy and greenish hair...also...hoping he felt the same way still. All the emotions that she had felt within the past few months that they have been seperated have slowly evaporated into only excitement and pure love. She also remembered all the memories that they had together...exprecially the time when drunkenlyt Drew told her he loved her.

_**Memories**_

I miss you so much

I remember the memories we shared

Which feels like it just happened yesterday

In those hot October afternoons

We would talk a lot in class

Where we sat back to back of each other

We would always to tease each other's work

How we would swear and call each other's names

How we have catfights at times

How I would boss you around all the time

But you didn't seem to mind

You wanted to be my puppy forever

How we would always poke at each other to say hi

I especially remember when you told me you love me

On that sunny day in June

Oh, How I would think of you a lot in the summer

How I would dream of the day that we would be reunited

How I would dream of you holding me at last

On that day when I went to my friend's house

I finally conquered my demons and called you

You didn't recognize me at first

But when I said my name

Everything was back to normal and you finally remembered me

How I regret not saying anything

On the day you told me you loved me

Because I love you too, baby

And I always will….


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 7: The long road & the broken vows

"Man...its been like a few days...and we haven't bumped into skarmery or any place to settle".May said as her legs were getting soo tired.

"Believe me ur not the only one who wants to rests her lil legs and get some food in that lil stomach of urs."Drew said almost going to faint any min.

"eh...that is so rude..gosh..just went i thought u were going be to nice for a change.."May said with a chucle.

"hehehe...don't worry about it...i was just playing with u..let's find a place to rest for the night"Drew said with also a chuckle.

So..they found a cave to rest for the night.Drew was making the fire while May was trying to find some food in her backpack..but only found a candy bar...which is mostly enough for two.

"eh..do u want some of this candy bar i just found...its looks preety good and i could break it into two parts?" May asked while trying to break it.

"ah..alrite..if u wanna...laughs a lil" Drew replies...and helpes May break it..

They just finished eating that candy bar...and Drew insisted that May sleep in his amazing hug yet again...as soon as May fell asleep...Drew thought of the good times they had together as a couple...He also missed her too...he wanted to see her again...to touch her face..to hold her in his arms yet again...never letting her go. He hoped that she still felt the same way. The reason he pushed her away..was cause he was too afraid love back...to make mistakes...and feared that he couldn't make her happy...everything was soo complicated...but when he was with her..everything was fantastic...like nothing else mattered to him... but her.

"man..she's hecka preety...gosh i hecka miss u my niggah..."Drew wispered...putting a strand of may's hair behind her ear...seeing her beautful face.

Drew promised a sleepy May that he will always love her and will help her save her dad...as he did..he fell asleep...tighting his grasp around her.

p.s.srry for the slang..i was just in mood...hope u enjoyed this chapt...hehe


	6. Chapter 6

The sun sparkled in the sky, expanding light, and casting shadows. May and Drew continued their journey with their newly caught Plusle. Plusle seemed to get along with Bulbasuar and many of Drew's other pokemon. But as they traveled, the dazzling sun seemed to transform into a boiling sun, they had reached the Coral Dessert. The sun pounded on them with burning heat. May's lips were cracking, and Drew's mouth was raw. No matter how hot it was, the pair urged on, and finally, after many hours of burning heat, May and Drew found sheltering in the middle of the Desert. May knew it was weird to have a house in the middle of nowhere, but she didn't care, it had been at least twelve hours since she had a rest, she was too eagered to rest. May and Drew rushed into the shelter and collasped right after they reached a armed chair.

"Hello" They both yelled at the house, but there was no respond.

The pair refused to move, but as the sat the chair, something was not right, and so they stood up. May began to explore the house, nothing seemed out of place, except the fact that it was in the middle of noowhere, and so she sat back down. But Drew refused to give up, he knew something weird was going on, and he was determined to find it. He began first by feeling the walls and tapping it, searching for hollowness and softness, nothing seemed to be wrong with it. Next he sensed the scars and holes feeling it so that he might a button or two. He ambled over to the kitchen, and began altering everything, plates and bowls, spoons and forks, but there just seemed to be nothing with this house. Drew finaly reached the library, and began moving the books. Everything seemed to be normal until he reached one particular book, it was old and rusty, and when Drew tried to take it out, but it wouldn't move a bit. This must be it, thought Drew. Drew tried to alter it a bit, and that caused the book shelf to open it self, revealing an empty room except with a table, and a piece of golden paper, inside a glass case. Drew walked over to it. He was astounded by its beautiful appearance. It was a square piece of paper, but golden, shimmering brightly even though the room was dark, creating a holy feeling. As Drew stared down at the glimmering piece, he began to ignore its beauty, but concentrated on the details upon it. First his eyes landed on a spot that read Coral Desert, his eyes then traveled to the house with a big circle, he guessed that would mean, you are here. But as his eyes began to search for more details, an long curved arrow suddenly appeared on the paper, then more of it appeared, Drew was confused but he finally realised that it was a map, locating all the places he had to go before he and May could claim the Skarmery's blood and save May's father. Drew took the sparkling piece out of the glass case, and shared it with May. May was surprised by all the places they had to go before they could finally reach the blood they needed, and so with the map as their directions May and Drew once again set out to continue on their journey.


	7. Chapter 7

The dazzling light of the sun, expanded into the cave, as the light gentle wind of the breeze lightly touched the soft skin of May. She wimpered as she slept under Drews arms. This caused Drew to move. As he altered his body, his eyes fluttered open, but was suddenly blinded by the vivid sun. He shielded his eyes with his hand, and his sight traveled around the cave. But as his gaze caught May silently sleeping with his hands wrapped around her, he was astounded. The rush of memory, suddenly came, overflowing his mind. He released May from his arms, and ambled out of the cave. The breeze lightly soared through his green hair, as he released his Roselia from its pokeball to enjoy the breeze with him. Meanwhile, May awoke frm her sleep, as she too moved out of the cave. But as she went to join Drew, a bright lightning, suddenly emerged behind them. A cute blue and white pokemon jumped out of the from the cave. It was shaped like a mini Pikachu, with a adorable face, but it was not yellow, it was white, with blue ears. May gazed as this adorable creature, and was sure to want to catch it. May took her action, as she called out her bulbasuar from her pokeball. "Bulba" it said, as it took its shape.

"Vine wipe" Shouted May, as she pointed her finger the white creature. Drew stood silently beside May as he watched her expose her skills at the poor creature.

The white thing was dumbfounded, as it was unexpectedly attacked by Bulbasuar.

"Plusle" It whined.

Plusle finally realised that it was in a fight with the girl, and took its position in fighting style.

"Petal dance" May yelled again, but this time she missed. Plusle doved the attack, and raced toward Bulbasuar head first. The Bulbasuar was prepared for this, as it without May's comand used Razar leaf against plusle. Plusle dodged it, but backed up as it realised its component's strength.

Plusle did not get any nearer to Bulbasuar, but it gathered all its strength and released a powerful thunderstorm. Bulbasuar was not quick enough to dodge it, and was blasted hard by plusles's attack. That attack was not strong enough to stop Bulbasuar from fighting for May. Bulbasuar stood up, and balanced itself weakly, he then ran straight toward Plusle, head first. Plusle did not expect this attack, and did not have the ability to dodge it and so, Bulbasuar smashed Plusle on to the ground, and they both fainted at the same time.

"You fought well" May said to her Bulbasuar, as she hushed it back to its pokeball.

May sauntered over to the fainted Plusle, and threw a pokeball at it. The pokeball released a beam of red light surrounding Plusle, and swallowed it in. The pokeball's button gleamed a pattern of red and white, and stopped with white. May picked up the pokeball and happily ran over to Drew's side and shouted, "I caught a plusle".

Drew was sooo amazed and impressed by May's skills. He remembered when May used to hate pokemon...but now..its like there is this amazing and enticing force which drawns her and her pokemontogether. It was like walking up and touching it for real.

"You both fought well..good teamwork"Drew said to May as May is astounded by his compliment.

"I bet you were impressed huh" May replied...suprised he would say something nice for a change...

"A lil bit...nah..i'm just kidding...i was very amazed..."Drew said...with a chuckle.


	8. Chapter 8

The sun was settng and May and Drew were trying to find another place to rest for the night...after that last battle with lena...May was soo excited of wut would come next out of this journey...but she was so so tired...as well.

"man...yawns...that battle with Lena really put the stress on me!"May said with a big huge yawn.

"yeah...but it was a great battle and wasn't it great to see ur friend again?"Drew said curiously...but inside he was also tired...

"oh yeah...it was great to see her...i haven't seen her in like two years!May said happily...

"that's good...she is amazing and pretty...if u ask me...hahaha"Drew said with a chuckle...

"GASPES sometimes she was a pain in the but...although...she was great friend.."May said as she was jealous that Drew said that about Lena...

"don't worry i know that she will...and u two will meet again and battle it out..."Drew said as he feels that he had hurt May saying those things about her friend...but wut he meant was that she was preety and impressable...but may was more to him than just amazing and preety...she was beyong amazing and beautiful...

"aww...thanks...we should probably find a cave again..and rest for the night..."May said...as she felt that it got colder...

Soooo...they quickly ran in the cold to the nearest cave and quickly went inside...May had wanted to cuddle up in Drew's arms...again...to keep warm...

"this feels great...remember when we used to be like this all the time..."May said she tightened her embrace..around his waist...

"yeah...i miss that soo much...having u in my arms..."Drew said as he felt the desire never to let her go again...he wanted to hold her for eternity...

"i feel the exact same way..."May said as she wanted be like this foreva...with him

"May...ever since our breakup...its been soo hard..for me to move on..."Drew said as he feels tears comin' on..

"yes...it has been for me too.."May says she begins to cry

"don't cry...ur going to make me cry too.."Drew said as he wanted to cheer up and never bring the subject of the breakup...again

"Drew...ur the one who always stood by me...who loved me for who i am..in the inside..."May says as she feels her heart beat faster and faster each second...

"same here...u were the one who understood me...and was there when i was all alone..."Drew said emotionally...

As they confess to eachother how much they missed eachother...they both fell asleep in a very tight embrace...both dreaming about eachother and wut may happen next on their journey..


End file.
